Willow and Xander's Zodiac adventure!
by noongunfight
Summary: One Shot! Willow and Xander meet up with a few members of the Sohma family while on patrol. Surprises all around...and a few secrets are found out...


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Fruits Basket.

Note: I couldn't get this out of my mind, and I had to write it down. I hope you like.

"Ohhh Wills…catch the little birdie." Xander sang-songed, tossing a stake towards his best friend. He watched with pride as Willow leg swept the vampire looming above her, knocking the demon flat on his back, her arm shooting up to snag the piece of wood in mid-air. With a quick downward thrust of her hand, the red head stabbed the vampire through the heart, leaving only dust left behind.

"Nice one, my witchy bud." He remarked with a pleased nod. "You've been practicing, haven't ya?"

"Why, yes I have Xan-man. You didn't do too bad yourself. I see Faith and her girls didn't waste time beating you into shape. I must say, you're a regular demon hit-man now. How does it feel?"

"Ah, the bruises, the blood, the pain…the girls in tight shorts…" He whined playfully, and then a goofy grin spilt his face. "Very good actually."

"I'm glad you decided to come with me." Willow told him with a wide smile, jumping up to her feet. She had missed him while he spent a few months in the U.S. training with the Slayers at the Council House in Cleveland.

She brushed the dirt of her jeans, taking a quick look around with a few turns of the head. She could not sense any more undead hanging around, which was good. There had only been six of them for Xander and she to handle, but the vamps had not been fledglings; they had felt like they were a few decades old. The small party had been on a hunt.

"How's our new friends?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Don't know yet." Xander replied, stepping over to the girl huddled at a base of a tree. The young Japanese girl held an orange colored cat and a rat with white fur tightly to her chest. His good eye narrowed as he inspected the three…Where did the animals come from? He could have sworn there had been two teenage boys with the dark haired girl, and with no sign of pets hanging around. He turned his head, checking the shadows nearby. Had they run off?

"This is your fault, you damn rat!" A boy cried out in Japanese, his voice full of fury.

Luckily, for Xander, he knew the language, via his witchy friend and her convenient book of spells. He just couldn't speak it as well as he understood it. His head snapped back, and he stared down at the group, watching in disbelief as the cat swung his paw at the rat.

"Get over here, and fight me, you damn coward!"

"Uh…" Xander's mouth dropped open, and his eye threatened to pop out. "Wills?" He called out to his friend, not moving his gaze from the three on the ground.

"Yeah?" Willow asked as she stepped up, holding onto the stakes she had recovered. She stood at young watcher's back, peeking over his left shoulder. She was surprised to see clothing scattered under the base of the tree, the items circling the girl on the ground. Perhaps the girl had lost her bag when the vamps first attacked.

"That cat talked!" Xander gasped, pointing a finger at the animal.

"What?" The red head blinked. "The cat…talks?" It is not that she doubted her best bud; they had encountered the impossible before, but a talking cat?

"Now look at what you have done, you stupid feline!" The white haired rat hissed, standing up straight on top of the girl's lap, and as small an animal he was, it was truly a pathetic sight, with him facing off with an pissed off cat looking out for blood. "Just shut up!"

"No, you shut up!" the cat growled, his orange hair standing up.

The rat just rolled his eyes, turning his back to the hissing feline. He reached out with his paws, and nudged the thigh of the girl he sat on. "Miss Honda? Are you alright?"

The girl stared down at the rat with wide blinking eyes, the brown colored globes damp. "I…I.." Then she broke, sobbing like there was no tomorrow, her tears falling down her face to drop to the ground. She held her face in the palms of her hands, unable to look upon the others. "I am so, so sorry…This is my entire fault! If I had not grabbed you…"

"It's not your fault!" The cat yelled, thrusting a paw in the direction of the rat. "It's his. It was his bright idea to take a late night walk, now wasn't it?"

"Oh, really?" The rat questioned with a soft, deadly voice as he hopped off the girl, and landed on the ground. "We could have been home half an hour ago, but you wanted to check out the unfamiliar scent"

"Right", the cat scoffed, "like you didn't want to know as much as I did." He finished with a pointed glance at the girl. The two faced each other, ignoring the two wide-eyed adults standing less then five feet away. "You want a piece of me, don't you, you damn rodent?"

The rat lowered his head, a glare tightening his face. "You are so…immature."

The girl glanced up from her crying, her hands dropping to her lap. She stared at the two animals, tears still trailing down her face. "Please don't fight, we…"

Poof!

Poof!

"Ah, naked boys, naked boys…eep!" Willow cried out, blushing to the roots of her hair at the sight of two unclothed teenaged boy left kneeling on the ground, the two animals no where to be seen.

"Oh shit!" Xander hissed through his teeth. He reached up with both of his arms, one hand blocking his sight, and the other held over his friend's face. "Damn it all! For the love of god, put on some cloths!" He snapped at the two boys, reverting to English without realizing.

The three teens understood though, having studied English in school. The boys picked up their clothing off the forest floor, and got dressed. The two Scooby's heard the ruffling, and once he deemed it safe to do so, Xander lowered his hands. He spared the two boys a harsh glared, the look telling them to keep quiet for the time being, while he turned on the red head.

"What the hell?" He nearly yelled out, total fed up at this point. "It's bad enough we have to deal with the undead and the demons from hell, but this? What business do kids have turning into animals?"

"Look here mister." Willow snapped back, wiggling a finger in Xander's face. "Don't you dare yell at me. This is not my fault…and hello? Just as surprised as you are by the poofy, okay?"

"Ho…yeah. Sorry?" Xander managed, rubbing the back of his neck. The apologetic look on his face slowly disappeared, and he laughed aloud.

"What now?" the red head questioned with a frown.

"You said poof." He said with a sly look.

Willow tried, she really did, but her lips twitched anyways. She recalled their vampire friend Spike, and his little speech on why he called his grand-sire the 'Great Poof.' She couldn't hold it in. She started to giggle, reaching out with her hand, and grabbing Xander's arm to keep her balance. Soon, the two of them let loose, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Can you stop that? Who the hell are you, and what was with those undead things and the big teeth?

Xander and Willow's laughter stopped, and the two of them blinked at each other with surprise. They had forgotten they had company. They turned and stared at the three teenagers. One boy was grey haired, with violet colored eyes, and the other had orange hair and ruby eyes. The girl had warm brown eyes, and long shinning hair. The witch tilted her head as she looked at them, and she asked, "Would you believe they were gang members on drugs?"

The teenagers shook their heads, back and forth very slowly, waiting for an explanation, looking like they had preformed that move a hundred times before. The two adults sighed deeply with regret. "Since you guys have a somewhat understanding of the weird…with the animal thingy you have going on, those things were vampires. Blood sucking leeches…" Xander started to say.

"Hell no!" The orange haired youth exploded. "That's impossible. There's no such thing as vampires. Do we look stupid to you?"

Xander and Willow shared a look, brows raised. The young watcher could not help but ask, "Is that a trick question?"

The boy growled. "Why you…"

The Japanese girl stepped up, reaching out to the boy. She laid her hand on his shoulder, holding him back from rushing at Xander. "I am sorry for this. Thank you for saving us."

"No problem Miss." Xander replied with a warm smile, speaking slowly with some difficulty in Japanese. "I am Xander Harris, and this is my good friend Willow Rosenberg." He hoped to get the conversation back to normal; as such as it was.

The grey haired boy bowed at the two adults. "My name is Yuki Sohma." He stood up, indicating with a wave of his hand at the two beside him. "This is my cousin, Kyo Sohma, and this is Miss Tohru Honda. We thank you for your assistance earlier."

"You are more than welcome." Willow replied with a blinding smile, returning his bow. She looked off into the distance, a slight frown growing on her face. She could feel a strange aura nearby. "We should get you guys home." She decided, giving Xander a warning look from under her lashes.

She turned back, and seeing the doubt clouding the kid's faces, her eyes narrowed, and she warned, "No auguring. There could be more out there. We will make sure you get home okay."

"It's best not to fight Willow when she's wearing the Resolve face. You won't win." Xander informed the teenagers. "Come on then, start walking."

The three teens shared a look of discernment, and with dragging feet began to walk. The two boys stood on opposite sides of the girl, standing guard. Willow and Xander followed, wearing expressions of amusement on their faces as they watched how the three teenagers interacted with each other. It was cute, the way the boys shot the girl hopeful looks, their little crushes easy to see, but the little lady had no clue, her eyes glued to the ground as they walked on.

Soon the path led the group to a small, Japanese house on the edge of the forest. The lights were on, and the two Scooby's could sense someone inside. Their suspicions were confirmed when the front door slid open. A dark haired man stepped out onto the front porch, wearing traditional clothing.

"Ah, my three little charges…I see you bring two guests. What a pleasant surprise." The stranger remarked kindly, a philander smile curving his mouth, as he looked Willow up and down. "Please, my flower, introduce us, won't you?"

"He's a dog, right?" Willow bent over to whisper in Yuki's ear, having seen the animal's shadow in the man's aura, a brow raised in amusement at the man's attempts at flirting with her.

"Yes, Miss Willow, Shigure is a dog." Yuki replied, with emphasis on the dog part.

Introductions went smoothly, while the three teenagers fidget from one foot to the other as the adults interacted. After a few minutes, Xander stepped back. "Well, it's been nice and all, but we've got to go, right Wills?" He questioned, anxious to go.

"You're right Xan." Willow agreed, and then she reached into her back pocket, pulling out a business card. "Here, Mr. Sohma." She gave the card to Shigure, staring up at him. "I won't ask about what I saw; it's none of our business…but, we…that is, Xander and I deal with a lot of strange things. If at anytime in the future, you need help; feel free to give us a call. We might be able to help you with your animal problem, okay?"

Shigure's cheerful expression melted away, and his eyes narrowed with speculation. After a moment, he gave a regal nod of his head, and politely replied, "Thank you Miss Rosenberg, perhaps we will in the future."

"Alright then, let's go…We have more work to do Wills, ya' know, with the BB's. (Big Bads) It was nice to have met you all. Good night." Xander called as he began to drag Willow away. The witch waved a goodbye at the teenagers, yelling back with a grin on her face, "…and stay out of the forest, or else…"

Shigure blinked, watching as the two disappeared over the horizon. With a sigh, he turned and began to eye the teens with a slightly stern look. "Would you like to give me a good reason why I should not call Hatori?"

Hatori Sohma was the Dragon of the family, and he possessed the power of mind control. When outsiders learned of the Family curse, the Head of the Family would entrust Hatori to deal with the matter; by having him remove memories of the incident.

"Well, it happened like this…we were attacked…and vampires!...dust everywhere…they saved us…and they saw us…" the three teenagers rushed to explain, nearly tripping over themselves to justify there was no need to call Hatori.

"Alright…alright. Relax yourselves." Shigure said with a laugh, holding up his hand in a calmative manner. _Vampires, hum…_"We'll keep this between us for now, okay, but tell no one else."

The teens let out a collective sigh of relief. Thank the gods that Shigure believed them…even if they had doubts themselves about what happened.

"You three…" Shigure began fondly with a sly look on his face. "You just had to get involved with the supernatural world, didn't you?"

"Wait…what?" Kyo exploded, eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"You knew?" Yuki accused, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Of course… did you really think the Sohma family was the only…tusk, tusk…" the elder scolded the teens, and all the while backing up slowing to the end of the hall. His two little cousins could be hard to handle; sometimes it was better finding a safe place to wait out the storm.

"Shigure!"

"It's a big world out there…" He began as he reached his office. He quickly opened the door. He looked at the three from over his shoulder, wearing a teasing smile, before he closed the door in their faces. "…though, I haven't heard of vampires being near here for awhile; you best stay away from them!" he warned through the sliding door.

"Damn it!" Kyo exclaimed in frustration, hands fisted at his sides. "He always does that, running away!"

"I liked them." Tohru said shyly, fingering the edge of her blouse.

"As did I, Miss Honda." Yuki commented, with a thoughtful look on his face. "Perhaps we should get to know them better.

A bright smile blossomed on the girl's face, and she clapped her hands together with a determined air about her. "That is a wonderful idea!"

"Ah man," Kyo moaned in despair, watching as Tohru ran off with thoughts of making new friends whirling in her head. "Look at what you did, you damn rat! There'll be no peace…"

Yuki rolled his eyes and walked away. He had school in the morning and had not time to fight with the stupid cat.

"Why you…come back here!" The orange haired boy chased after his cousin…and so another day in the life of the Sohma family came to an end

"Weird night, eh?" Xander mused as he and Willow walked towards their hotel room.

"Hum…I'll have to do research…" Willow pondered aloud. "The Sohma Curse…"

Xander smiled, looking fondly at his best friend. She was always cute when thinking. "In any case, you should stay away from that Shigure…"

"Ya'think?" Willow replied with a smirk. "Don't worry, I'll deal with the hotdog…now, I wonder how the curse works…perhaps it had something to do with the girl…"

Xander gave a snort of laughter, getting it. He felt for the kids, he really did. "Ohhhh, they can't touch the opposite sex…"

Willow came to the same conclusion. All those teenage hormones…and no outlet? "That's bad, very bad…and we thought our lives sucked!"

Xander padded her on the back. "We'll help them. That's what we do right? Come on my witchy friend. Let's hit the hay. We'll deal with the problem tomorrow."

With that, the two Scooby's ended their day. The Sohma's lives would never be the same having met the two Watchers…the next few days would be interesting…but that was a story for another day.

Hope you like,

Magik.


End file.
